Silent Angel
by Ebby Kim
Summary: Yunho sangat geram pada salah satu muridnya yang tak mau mengucapkan satu katapunsampai akhirnya ia melihat ibu dari anak itu sehingga semuanya berubah
1. Chapter 1

...

...

...

Dongkol?

Tentu saja!

Terpampang jelas diwajahnya yang tertekuk, tidak ada senyum sedikitpun –bahkan untuk membalas sapaan yang ditujukan untuknya oleh orang-orang sekitar yang ia lewati. Yah, memang beginilah sikap Jung Yunho bila ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Demi seluruh harta keluarga Jung, ini adalah hal paling konyol dalam hidupnya. Huh? Agar mengubah sifatnya? Yang benar saja! Selama ini tidak pernah ada komplain dari pihak manapun.

Hah! Pasti ayahnya sengaja! Supaya waktu bebasnya tidak bisa ia nikmati lagi. Menyebalkan sekali!

Namja tampan bersorot mata tajam ini mlebarkan langkahnya agar bisa cepat sampai ketempat tujuannya.

Yeah, Cuma sepuluh menit dan ia telah tiba didepan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat. Baiklah, tak perlu ragu. Hanya 3 jam saja dan kau bebas, Jung.

Grrr~ Yunho menggeram kesal kemudian memutar handle untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Seketika wajah-wajah lucu nan menggemaskan dengan pipi gembul terlihat. Namun tidak begitu dalam pandangan Yunho.

Pemuda itu masuk kedalam ruangan yang merupakan kelas dan duduk dikursi pengajar. Mentapi satu persatu wajah dengan tatapan tajam seolah ingin menguliti bocah-bocah berumur kisaran 8 tahun itu.

Manusia menyeramkan –terbukti dari beberapa anak yang keudian menundukkan kepala juga bersembunyi dibawah meja.

"Aku Jung Yunho. Wali kelas kalian yang baru. Beri salam!" serunya lantang, membuat seisi kelas terkejut.

Serentak mereka berdiri lalu membungkukkan badan. "Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Yunho seonsaengnim."

"Bagus." Balas Yunho seram. Tanpa basa-basi iapun memulai pelajaran yang memang harus diajarkannya pada murid sekolah dasar tingkat satu. Matematika.

Yah, ini hal terkonyol itu. Mengajar murid tingkat satu sekolah dasar disekolah milik keluarganya. Sangat-sangat-sangat memalukan, sebab diapun dulu bersekolah disini. Hah.. entah apa rencana ayahnya dibalik semua ini

.

.

.

"Kim Eunsun!"

Seorang haksaeng mengangkat tangannya. Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena si murid tidak menyahut panggilannya. Huh? Kenapa? Aneh sekali. Tangan itu terus memanjang keatas –sepertinya menunggu sang seonsaengnim bersuara.

Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksud anak itu?! Seketika wajah Yunho mengeras disertai tatapannya benar-benar tajam dan menusuk. Jangan berani membuat masalah dengan Jung Yunho!

"Seon-seonsaengnim." Panggil haksaeng yang duduk paling depan. Ia sudah ngeri melihat raut wajah wali kelas barunya itu.

Yunho melirik kemurid tadi.

"Kim Eunsun tidak mau bicara."

"Huh?" muncul kerutan dikeningnya, bingung. "Wae?" tanyanya tetap dengan suara tegas menekan.

"Mo-molla. Sejak masuk sekolah dia tidak pernah bicara"

Yunho mengalihkan pada murid yang masih mengangkat tangannya, yang duduk dibangku paling belakang. Tidak pernah atau tidak mau bicara? Diperhatikan wajah si murid –datar tanpa ekspresi.

Kerutan yang sempat hilang tercipta kembali. Ada apa dengan murid itu? Ish! Kenapa sekolah ini mau menerima murid seperti itu? Menggelikan. Sekolah bertaraf internasional bukan sekolah luar biasa untuk anak-anak berkemampuan khusus atau memiliki suatu penyakit.

Akan kubuat kau bicara, batin Yunho. "Jelaskan bagaimana mengerjakan soal nomor 1."

Kim Eunsun menurunkan tangannya kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kedepan kelas. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata serta diperhatikan seluruh penghuni kelas,murid ini menulis jawaban soal yang dikatakan sang seonsaengnim sipapan tulis. Tak lama, diapun selesai. Meletakkan spidol ditempatnya lalu kembali duduk. Masih dengan muka datar, seolah tidak terpengaruh terhadap keras Jung seonsaengnim.

Tatapannya kian tajam. Sungguh, ia sangat kesal. Maksud dari perintahnya agar haksaeng bernama Kim Eunsun itu berbicara bukan menulis dipapan tulis. Berani sekali! Awas saja. Tak boleh ada yang melawan Jung Yunho. Namja tampan ini terus mengumpat dalam hati.

Kepala sekolah sangat keterlaluann menerima murid begini. Mungkin murid itu bisu, pikirnya, karena tidak mungkin anak-anak yang diumurnya sedang asik berceria malah diam tanpa ekspresi. Tidak masuk akal!

"Aku menyururhmu menjelaskan, Nona Kim, bukan menyuruhmu menulis dipapan tulis." Kata Yunho, tegas dan dingin, membuat murid lainnya menunduk takut.

Eunsun hanya diam lalu berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya seakan meminta maaf.

Eoh? Sikapa macam apa itu?! Sungguh diluar perkiraan Yunho kalau bocah tersebut tetap diam meski sudah dia bentak. Ternyata mentalnya kuat juga, tidak seperti anak berumur 8 tahun pada umumnya.

Baiklah, ini bagai ajakan perang menurut pemuda tampan yang duduk dikursi pengajar. Dan tentu saja, Yunho akan memenangkannya. (Who knows?)

...

Xxx

...

Yunho membanting buku pelajaran serta lainnya –absen dan buku tulis- diatas sebuah meja sehingga membuat seseorang yang sedang bekerja dibalik meja tersebut terkejut. Seoran pria berpakaian rapi.

Diangkat kepalanya dan memandang Yunho heran. Meski namja bermarga Jung itu adalah anak pemilik sekolah, tapi tetap saja ia adalah kepala sekolah –jabatan tertinggi. Sedangkan Yunho hanya pengajar biasa sudah sewajarnya untuk menghormatinya 'kan?

"Wae geurae?" tanya Mr. Kim (Kim Youngwoon) berusaha bersikap tenang sebab sudah paham bagaimana prilaku pangeran Jung didepannya.

Yunho menyipitkan matanya, "Apa kau bodoh. Huh? Menerima murid bisu disekolah yang bertaraf internasional ini?"

"Bisu?" Mr. Kim mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak ada murid bisu disini. " jawab sekenanya.

"eobseo? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kim Eunsun? Dia sama sekali tidak bicara. Kalian benar-benar tidak becus memilih murid." Oceh namja ini tak memperdulikan etika atau tatakrama ditempat orang lain. Dia melipat tangannya didepan dada kemudian memalingkan muka. "Bodoh."

Mr. Kim menghela nafas sabar. "Dia tidak bisu. Hanya tidak mu bicara."

"Sama saja!" balas Yunho. "Tidak mau bicara dan bisu. Sama-sama tidak megeluarkan suara."

Ekali lagi Mr. Kim menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Jung Yunho-ssi, jweisonghamnida. Tapi Kim Eunsun adalah murid yang pintar. Meski tidak pernah bicara, tapi nilainya tidak pernah dibawah angka 8. Cobalah kau periksa bukunya. Maaf, aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

Yunho mendengus. Tentu i mengerti maksud dari kalimat terakhir Mr. Kim. Diambilnya lagi buku-buku yang ia banting dan keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan hati yang dongkol. Ia juga menutup pintu kasar sampai menimbulkan bunyi dentuman yang sanggup membuat jantung hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

Benar-benar!

.

.

.

"Sun-ie."

Yeoja kecil berpakaian seragam sekolah menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar panggilan barusan. Panggilan sayang dari orang yang sangat dikenalny. Tanpa menjawab atau sekedar untuk membalas panggilan tadi, Eunsun berjalan menghampiri seorang namja yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya namja ini sembari mensejejarkan tingginya dengan gadis cilik didepannya. Ia tersenyum lembut saat Eunsun menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Geurae. Kajja." Katanya lalu menggenggam tangan kecil itu.

.

Xxx

.

Meski jawaban yang diberikan lawan bicaranya itu hanya berupa anggukan ataupun gelengan, tidak masalah bagi Jaejoong. Ia cukup merasa senang karena gadis ciliknya tetap mendengar dan mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Yah, Jaejoong tidak berharap lebih. Begini saja sudah cukup.

Pria cantik itu mengulum senyum sambil menyerahkan piring yang sudah disabuni pada yeoja kecil disebelahnya untuk dibilas.

"Apa tadi Sun-ie bisa menjawab pertanyaan seonsaengnim?" tanyanya kemudian melirik kesebelah kanan

Kim Eunsun mengangguk sembari membasuh piring lalu meletakkannya pada rak piring kecil dekat wastafel.

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi. Walau sudah terbiasa, tapi tetap saja ada rasa sakit menggeluti relung hatinya. Ia sangat ingin mendengar suara Eunsun dan bersenda gurau. Tapi... Ah, seperti mimpi yang terlalu tinggi. Ia sendiri pun sudah tidak ingat kapan Eunsun mulai tidak mau bicara.

"Kalau nilai Sun-ie bagus semua, apa Sun-ie ingin hadiah?" Jaejoong menoleh lagi.

Gadis cilik itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan membalas tatapan Jaejoong. Ia menggeleng sebentar lalu membasuh piring lagi.

"Wae?"

Jawabannya selalu sama, gelengan kepala jika Jaejoong bertanya tentang keinginan yeoja kecil itu.

Memang keuangan mereka tidak begitu memadai, tapi Jaejoong akan berusaha untuk mewujudkan keinginan putri kecilnya. Namun... Eunsun tak pernah meminta apa-apa.

Gadis kecil itu Cuma memberikan senyum kecil pada namja disebelahnya. Yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan hanya menghela nafas, gadis ciliknya sedikit banyak menuruni sifatnya yang selalu tidak mau merepotkan orang lain.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan tepat tengah malam. Eunsun terjaga tiba-tiba dari tidurnya, bukan karena apa-apa, hanya terbangun begitu saja. Walau masih sangat mengantuk, ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari luar kamarnya.

Pelan-pelan dia turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Ketika membuka pintu, matanya langsung menangkap seseorang sedang duduk dilaintai tengah mengerjakan sesuatu. _Oemma_-nya.

Seseorang yang ia panggil _Oemma_ (dulu). Meski ia tahu bahwa orang yang ia sebut _oemma_ adalah seorang _namja_. Iapun sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya seorang laki-laki? Bukankah bila _namja_ seharusnya dia panggil "_Appa_". Tapi karena sejak bayi ia terus bersama Jaejoong dan Jaejoong juga memanggil dirinya sendiri "oemma" jika mereka tengah berdua saja, ia terbiasa dengan panggilan itu dan tidak pernah mempersalahkannya.

Walau ibunya seorang laki-laki, yang Eunsun tahu, Jaejoong adalah ibu terhebat didunia. Ia sangat menyayanginya. Orang yang selalu berada disampingnya, menghibur dan menemaninya sepanjang waktu.

Bibir merah miliknya, yang diwariskan dari Jaejoong, melengkung manis. Tersenyum karena bangga memiliki ibu yaitu Jaejoong dan bukan orang lain.

Melihat Jaejoong masih bekerja tengah malam begini membuatnya sedih. Jam berapa namja yang memiliki wajah rupawan serta cantik itu akan tidur? Jika jam 4 pagi bangun untuk menerjakan pekerjaan rumah, maka jam berapa dia istirahat? Memikirkannya membuat Eunsun tambah sedih.

Gadis kecil itu menhela nafas dan memandang intens punggung Jaejoong.

"_Jaljayo_, _oemma_..." ucapnya lirih.

...

...

...

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, baca soal nomor 5, Kim Eunsun!" suara teriakan Yunho menggema didalam kelas hingga keluar.

Semua murid menundukkan kepalanya karena takut, termasuk Eunsun yang menjadi sasaran sang seonsaengnim.

Ya, beginilah keadaan kelas yng diawasi Yunho, setiap hari penuh dengn teriakan dn kata-kata yang terbilang kejam untun anak-anak. Para seonsaengnim atau murid yang melewati kelas ini mesti spot jantung karena suara keras dari dalam. Tidak ada yang berani menegur atau sekedar memberi tahu si pemuda Jung tentang kekerasannya, sebab statusnya sebagai anak pemilik sekolah.

Eunsun hanya diam. Dia takut. Kenapa Jung seonsaengnim terus memarahinya? Hanya dirinya? Apa karena dia tidak mau bicara? Jung seonsaeng, jebal...

Gadis kecil ini terus mengucap doa dan harapan dalam hati, semoga amarah Jung seonsaeng cepat reda.

"Tch!" Yunho mendengus keras. Kesabaranya hampir habis. Sudah seminggu, tapi murid bernama Kim Eunsun itu tetap tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya. Bukan hal penting memang, tapi bagi Yunho ini merupakan sebuah pelecehan untuk citra sekolah juga keluarganya –Jung- yang tergolong dalam keluarga berpengaruh di Seoul.

Kenapa Mr. Kim menerima murid itu? Hanya karena pintar? Huh, lebih baik tak usah sekolah kalau memang pintar!

"Kuhitung sampai lima, kalau kau masih tidak mau membacanya, dengan senang hati aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini!"

BRAK!

"Yunho-ssi!"

Semua penghuni kelas terkejut dan langsung memandang orang yang membuka pintu secara kasar sekaligus bereru kuat. Para murid tampak ketakutan sementara Jung seongsaeng membuang muka, malas. Penganggu, batinnya.

Mr. Kim masuk kedalam kelas, berdiri disebelah Yunho yang seakan tak gentar. Sungguh, kesabarannya sudah habis. Bila cara mengajar Yunho seperti ini, sama saja dengan menghancurkan mental anak-anak. Beliau benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Selama ini cerita dari mulut kemulut para seonsaeng dan murid hanya ia anggap kabar kabur. Tapi setelah tak sengaja mendengarnya sendiri, Mr. Kim amat geram. "Ikut aku!" katanya tegas sambil menarik tangan Yunho keluar dari kelas.

Semua menghembuskan nafas lega setelah kepergian Mr. Kim dan Jung seonsaeng. Yang tadi benar-benar menegangkan! Apa lagi ancaman dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Oh, jangan sampai! Murid-murid yang lain menoleh untuk melihat keadaan Eunsun.

Yeoja kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya. Shock! Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidk kaget mendengar kalimat amat mengerikan begitu, apalagi anak berumur 8 tahun yang belum banyak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu.

Seketika Eunsunlangsung membayangkan namja cantik yang adalah ibunya. Bagaimana nanti jika ibunya tahu? Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang yang aling disayanginya. Semoga saja tidak terjadi.

"Eunsun-ah... Gwenchanayo?" tanya teman sebangku Eunsun.

Gadis kecil ini mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan muka tanpa ekspresi yang selalu terpasang diwajahnya. Dia mengangguk.

"Jeongmalyo? Ah... semoga saja Jung seonsaeng Cuma min-main, tidak sungguhan!" kata salah seorang murid yang jarak bangkunya berdekatan dengan Eunsun.

"Ne! Jung seonsaeng sangat kejam! Huh... aku tidak suka." Timpal yang lain.

"Nado. Jung seonaeng jahat!"

"Sangat jahat!"

"Mengerikan!"

Merekapun saling menimpali mengucapkan kekesalan untuk si wali kelas. Mereka juga tidak nyaman diajari dengan cara seperti itu dan merasa kasihan pada Eunsun yang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan Jung seonsaeng. Entah apa salah gadis manis itu sampai wali kelas mereka tak pernah absen untuk membentak ataupun memarahinya. Keterlaluan.

Tak berapa lama, bel tanda jam belajar-mengajar telah usai berdering. Akhirnya mereka bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

...

Xxx

...

"Kau juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Eunsun, jadi jangan sembarangan menghakimi orang lain. Aku minta kau ubah cara mengajarmu. Semua anak didikmu ketakutan." Mr. Kim berlalu meninggalkan Yunho dikoridor. Beliau lelah, sungguh. Sebenarnya tidak enak karena status pemuda itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi supaya sikap Yunho berubah.

Sakit hati. Ya, Yunho sangat sakit hati karena Mr. Kim. Seenaknya saja. Hey, dia ini pewaris utama seluruh aset keluarga Jung. Bahkan sekolah ini sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dia bisa langsung memecat Mr. Kim dan membuat pria itu tak punya pekerjaan untuk selamanya. Ish, menyebalkan.

Baru menjabat sebagai kepalas sekolah saja sudah berani menegurnya. Lihat nanti, akan kubuat kau menyesalinya, Pak Tua.

"Cih!" decisnya kesal. Karena tidak ada hal yang harus dikerjakannya lagi, bel pulangpun sudah berbunyi, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya kembali kekelas untuk mengambil tasnya. Dia akan menemui temannya saja untuk membuang suntuk. Saat sedang berjalan dikoridor, tak sengaja matany melihat kearah gerbang sekolah dimana seorang haksaeng yang tidak disukainya berdiri. Seperti sedang menunggu jemputan.

Oh, baiklah... Mari kita lihat bagaimana orang tua dari anak menyebalkan itu. Yunho berhenti dan fokus memperhatikan Eunsun.

Tak lama, muncul seorang namja menggenakan kaos lengan panjang dipadukan jeans longgar dan tas selempang menghampiri si gadis kecil lalu berjongkok untuk mensejejarkan tinggi mereka.

Rasanya... familiar. Wajah itu tak asing bagi Yunho. Tapi... dia tidak ingat. Siapa namja itu?

.

Xxx

.

"Jja... ini untuk Sun-ie." Katanya sambil memberikan sebuah lollipop pada gadis kecil didepannya. "Tak lama kan? Hm, hari ini aku sengaja pulang cepat karena ingin membuat samgyetang kesukaan Sun-ie. Eottae? Joha?" celotehnya ceria, memamerkan senyu manis diwajah cantiknya.

Lengkungan kecil tercipta dibibir mungil Kim Eunsun sambil menerima lollipopnya. Dia mengangguk semangat. Memang jarang sekali dia punya waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama Jaejoong karena pekerjaan ibunya sebagai bendahara sekaligus koki disebuah restaurant tradisional. Bukan pekerjaan mudah.

"Geuraesseo. Kajja dorawa~!" mereka bergandengan tangan pergi meninggalkan area sekolah.

Deg!

Seperti ada sebuah bom yang baru saja meledak dalam dadanya, Yunho terkejut begitu bayangan masalalu terlintas dipikirannya.

Be-benarkah? Lalu... anak itu? Tiba-tiba otak Yunho kosong. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Berdiri bak patung dengan muka shock.

**xXXx**

**xXXx**

**xXXx**

Rasa pusing langsung menyerang ketika ia baru membuk matanya. Sakit sekali. Pelan-pelan digerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk kemudian melihat ruangan dimana ia berada. Asing. Dekorasinya berbeda dari kamar miliknya.

Ini dimana? Pikir Yunho. Sakit dikepalany tak juga reda. Ah, mungkin akibat pesta semalam. Ia terlalu banyak minum.

Saat bangkit dari ranjang, samar-samar ia mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi daldam ruangan ini. Tentu, tiap kamar memiliki fasilitas toilet wajib.

Siapa? Tidak tahu. Sewaktu turun dari ranjang, pemuda tampan ini baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak mengenakan pakaian. Sontak matany membelalak panik. Mana pakaiannya?

Tanpa pikir panjang iapun mengobrak-abrik seluruh kamar dan menemukan semua pakaiannya tergeletak disebelah ranjang. Cepat-cepat Yunho memakainya kemudian langsung keluar. Ia tidak mau dapat masalah atau apapun kalau terlalu lama disini.

.

.

.

Wajah yang menjadi bahan bisik-bisik para namja di Dongbang University tampak amat muram. Meski selalu ditutupi kacamata, biasanya terlihat ceria. Namun belakangan ini tak pernah terbentuk senyum dibibir merah merekah itu. Makin banyak yang membicarakannya, tak hanya para mahasiswa, kyusungnim pun ikut bergosip.

Tak ada yang tahu kenapa si pemilik wajah cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong kian tertutup dan jarang bergaul.

Pemuda tampan bermata bak musang yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya ikantin tanpa sengaja melihat kearah dimana Jaejoong duduk. Namja yang memiliki wajah rupawan serta kulit putih tak bernoda hanya sendirian dimeja kantin yang panjang.

Mungkin yang lain tidak enak bila menganggu Jaejoong dalam keadaan begini. Mata Yunho masih setia memandangi pria cantik itu.

'0226. Nomor kamar Kim Jaejoong.'

Perkataan salah seorang temannya terngiang. Kamar Kim Jaejoong, kamar dimana ia terbangun tanpa busana. Apa mungkin...ah~ Kim Jaejoong seorang namja! Haha! Dia pasti sudah gila melakukannya dengan pria itu, meski Jaejoong memang cantik.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas. Tidak!

.

.

.

Ish! Yunho benci sekali. Penting apanya? Pasti hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang waktu itu. Hah, sudah lebih dari tiga bulan, kenapa masih dipermasalahkan? Dilupakan saja tidak susah.

Ya, memang dua minggu setelah kejadian itu Jaejoong menemuinya dan mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Karena mereka sesama namja, Yunho menyuruh jaejoong untuk tak terjadi apa-apa.

Namja tampan ini terus menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada namja disebelahnya yang Cuma diam –belum mengatakan apapun. Ya, Jaejoong mengajak Yunho bicara dilorong sepi dibelakang asrama Dongbang University.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan, sampai beberapa kali. "A-ku... ingin... menga-takan... se-sesuatu..."

"Tidak usah bertele-tele! Apa maumu?!" balas Yunho cuek tak mau melihat kearah Jaejoong. Malas.

"Ka-karna ma-ma-malam itu..." ujar Jaejoong terbata. Sungguh, rasanya jantungnya akan meledak akibat berdetak terlalu kencang. Tapi Jaejoong sudah bertekad akan bicara.

Oke! Benar pikirannya, kan? Pasti mengenai malam itu. Apa lagi yang mau dibahas? Sudah terjadi, ya terjadi. Tak perlu dibicarakan. Hah! Menyebalkan.

"A-aku... aku... a-ak-aku... hamil."

Mata Yunho membulat, "MWO?!"

Kepala Jaejoong tertunduk takut

Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Apa katanya? Hamil? Oh~ Yunho mendecih. "Ya! Kau pikir aku bodoh? Mwoya?! Hey! Kau ini namja! Namja! Namja tidak bisa hamil!"

Nyut~

Sakit! Jaejoong pun tahu itu. Perlahan tangannya terulur menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang sejak tadi dipegang kepada Yunho.

Namja tampan itu melirik sebentar, dengan wajah yag ditekuk, direbutnya amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah surat berlabel sebuah rumah sakit. Dibacanya tulisan yang tertera disurat dan kembali matanya melotot membaca kesimpulan dibagian akhir. Positive. Male pregnant.

"Ya!" antara tidak percaya dan shock. "Lelucon macam apa ini?! Maksudmu kau hamil karena aku? Begitu?!" cecar Yunho mulai emosi

Dilemparnya kertas dan amplop tadi kearah Jaejoong. "Jangan becanda! Meskipun kau benar-benar mengandung, aku yakin bukan karena aku! Kau pasti sudah tidur dengan banyak namja! Ya, 'kan?! Hah... menyebalkan! Karena tidak ada yang mau bertanggung jawab, jadi kau mendatangiku. Memanfaatkan kedjadian malam itu."

Yunho memandang remeh pada Jaejoong. "Kalau tak ada yang menginginkannya, gugurkan saja." Katanya lalu melangkah pergi. Tak peduli bagaimana keadaan namja cantik itu yang kemudian wajahnya dibanjiri air mata.

"Male pregnant? Apa-apaan itu? Mana ada yang begitu! Cih, menjijikkan!" cibir namja Jung ini sambil berjalan –menambah tusukan pisau dihati Jaejoong.

**xXXx**

**xXXx**

**xXXx**

"Kim Jaejoong... Kim Eunsun..." ucap Yunho sembari memainkan gelas berisi minuman mengandung alkohol ditangannya. Marga sama. Benarkah berhubungan? Apa ia hanya salah lihat atau bagaimana? Tapi tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas dia sempat memperhatikan kedua orang itu.

Kim Eunsun. Apa dia benar-benar... entahlah, Yunho tidak tahu.

Lagipula sudah sangat lama. Pasti tidak. Mungkin itu anak Jaejoong dengan orang lain. Yah... begitu. Tapi kenapa dirinya bereaksi begitu? Kenapa pula hatiya seolah-olah berseru Kim Eunsun adalah darah dagingnya?

Ah~ pasti karena bayang-bayang masa lalu. Tak mau memikirkannya lagi, Yunho segera meneguk minumannya sampai habis.

.

.

.

TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Ada yang berbeda dari Jung Yunho pagi ini. Biasanya dia akan terlihat sangar, cara berjalan tegap dan terlihat sombong. Tapi sekarang... wajahnya tampak muram, dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk dan cara berjalannya seperti orang tak bersemangat. Murid-murid yang harus diajarnya pun ikut keheranan.

Aneh sekali. Ada apa dengan Jung seonsaeng?

Yunho duduk dikursi pengajar. "Buka halaman 35. Kalian baca sebentar, nanti kujelaskan."

Mereka berpandangan bingung. Bahkan Jung seonsaeng tak menatap kearah mereka.

Eunsun yang melihat keadaan aneh wali kelasnya sedikit merasa bersalah. Apa karena kemarin? Kepala sekolah memarahi Jung seonsaeng, makanya wali kelasnya itu tampak tidak beremangat.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas berat. Walau telah berusaha tidak memikirkan apapun yang membuat pusing, tetap saja dia terus terbayang-bayang wajah seorang namja cantik yang ingin dilupakannya. Sampai dia tidak bisa menutup mata semenitpun, membuatnya amat kelelahan. Terlebih sekarang dia harus berhadapan dengan Kim Eunsun.

Kenapa... kenapa hatinya... seakan meminta untuk berdekatan dengan gadis kecil itu?

Tidak! Yunho menggeleng kuat. Itu tidak benar. Hah, tak ingin memikirkan malah otak dan perasaannya kian bekerja eras. Yunho tidak mengerti dirinya sekarang, semakin menyangkal, ia semakin kehilangan jati dirinya sebagai seorang Jung Yunho yang selama ini ia pertahankan.

.

Hah... Benar-benar! Lihat, semangatnya menurun drastis. Padahal biasanya hanya berkumpul dengan temannya di club bisa membuatnya kembali sebagai Jung Yunho. Namun... sudah 3 hari –juga telah melakukan aktivitas pembangkit(?) semangat- tetap saja tidak ada perubahan. Malah Yunho semakin lemas.

Dia tidak mengerti. Bayang wajah i namja cantik dan gadis kecil itu terus bergentayangan dalam otaknya walau dia sedang tidak tidur. Terlebih setiap hari dia harus terus mengajar dikelas si yeoja kecil.

"Ya!"

Yunho terkejut. Suara siapa itu? Digerakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sekeliling, -koridor- tak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Lalu...

"Pinjam!"

"Jangan pelit! Berikan pada kami!"

"Ish! Neo!"

Cepat-cepat Yunho melangkah mencari sumber suara teriakan barusan. Dari suaranya seperti sedang terjadi sesuatu... dan anehnya dia khawatir. Tidak memusingkan perasaan yang mulai menyebar ketubuhnya, Yunho terus berjalan hingga dengan mata bak musang miliknya melebar melihat sebuah pemandangan yang bisa dikatakan mengerikan.

Disana... gadis yang kerap kali muncul dalam pikirannya belakangan ini... didorong, ditarik, bahkan dipukuli oleh murid namja yang sepertinya bukan teman sekelasnya.

Kim Eunsun mencoba mempertahankan tasnya yang ditarik tiga orang murid namja. Raut kesakitan terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Amarah Yunho seakan tersulut. Dengan nafas memburu, didekatinya keempat murid itu.

"Hey!" teriaknya lantang, membuat tiga murid namja itu terkejut lalu melepaskan tas Eunsun sehingga si yeoja kecil terjatuh ketanah. Bukan tak mau menolong, tapi Yunho ingin menghukum ketiga murid brandal didepannya terlebih dahulu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan, heh! Mencoba menjadi preman?!"

Ketiga murid namja tersebut menunduk. Takut.

"Masih kecil tapi sudah menjadi brandal. Apa orang tua kalian tidak mendidik kalian dengan benar?! Bukan begitu caranya meminjam!" Yunho sadar kalau kalimat yang dia keluarkan dapat ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Cepat minta maaf!"

Dengan wajah yang tertunduk ketia murid ini mengulurkan tangan pada Eunsun yang telah berdiri sambil memeluk erat tasnya. Raut takut bercampur kesal terampang jelas diwajah yeoja kecil itu.

"Mianhae..." ujar mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Eunsun menyambut uluran ketiga tangan itu dengan perlahan.

"Pergilah!" suruh Yunho

Setelah bocah-bocah nakal tadi pergi, dihampirinya Eunsun yang tetap berdiri sembari mendekap tasnya. Aneh... melihat wajah ketakutan yeoja kecil itu seperti ada duri yang menancap dikulitnya. Perih. "Gwechanayo?"

Eunsun menatp Yunho. Ia megangguk.

Tapi namja tampan ini tidak percaya sebab tadi Eunsun terjatuh. Diperhatikannya seluruh tubuh yeoja kecil tersebut secar teliti. Rok seragam kotor karena debu dan... lutut kanannya berdarah. Luka. "Ah, kajja. Kakimu terluka." Kata Yunho kemudian menarik tangan gadis kecil itu.

.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Ucap Yunho senang. Memamerkan seulas senyum yang jarang –bahkan tidak pernah- ia perlihatkan. Ditatapnya Eunsun yang juga sedang memandangnya. Mata besar dengan intan hitam didalam benar-benar persis seperti mata ilik namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Seakan dia terjerak kedalam fokus intan hitam tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat mata seindah itu dan Yunho tak segan mengakuinya. Warna kelamnya sungguh menawan. Dapat dilihatnya pantulan dirinya dimata itu. Wajahnya yang menunjukkan keterpesonaan.

Eunsun... Kim Eunsun –Kim Jaejoong.

Nama itu terbesit. Sekali lagi mengingatkan serentetan kalimat menyakitan yang pernah dia lontarkan pada si pemilik nama. Sekarang hatinya ikut berdenyut. Ditambah menatap langsung fotocopy dari Kim Jaejoong. Meski keraguan tetap ada, tidak bisa dipungkiri hal seperti rasa rindu siap menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Yunho ingin memeluk gadis kecil didepannya, mendekap erat lalu mencium keningnya. Hhh...

Tidak. Belum.

Sedikit merasa risih karena tatapan Jung seonsaeng yang begitu intens, Eunsun beranjak dari duduknya. Luka kecil dikakinya sudah diberi obat merah dan plester oleh Jung seonsaeng. Ia membungkukkan badan pertanda terima kasih lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

Ternyata Jung seonsaeng baik, mau mengobatinya. Senyum kecil tercipta dibibirnya.

Yunho tersadar ketika murid yang kemarin amat dibencinya berjalan keluar ruang UKS. Melihat punggung kecil itu, ia teringat semua kata kasar dan bentakan untuk Eunsun. Menyesal? Mungkin. Tak tahu. Hanya seperti tak enak hati.

"Eunsun-ah..."

Kim Eunsun berhenti dan membalikkan badan. Menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bertanya. Menundul. "Mianhae... Maafkan aku." Kemudian memandang Eunsun. "Tidak seharusnya kau menghakimimu. Karena tak suka, lantas membencimu begitu saja. Maaf."

Kaget? Hm! Tak menyangka seonsaeng yang sejak awal terus memaki, membentak bahkan mengancmnya akan meminta maaf. Eunsun sangat lega mendengarnya. Terima kasih, Tuhan... Jung seinsaeng tak kasar lagi, batinnya.

Bukan senyum tipis, melainkan senyum lebar terpatri dibibir merahnya. Ia mengangguk, mau memaafkan gurunya itu.

Melihat senyum amat manistercipta diwajah cantik itu membuat Yunho terpana. Benar-benar mewarisi kecantikan alami milik sang ibunda. Lagi, namja Jung ini memamerkan senyumnya. Sekarang daanya terasa sedikit lapang. Ada beban yang perlahan menghilang.

xXXXx

xXXXx

xXXXx

hap!

"Omo~!" hampir Jaejoong terjatuh karena terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia terseyu kembali meletakkan bingkai foto yang baru ia bersihkan dan memegang sepasang lengan kecil yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Senyumnya makin lebar ketika mendapati seorang yeoja kecil berdiri dibelakangnya. Jaejoong berjongkok. "Wae?" tanyanya.

Bukan gerak-gerik untuk menjawab pertanyaannya seperti biasa yang Jaejoong dapat, tapi sebuah pelukan yang membuatnya merasa hangat. Eunsun memeluknya dengan erat. Walau tak tau kenapa gadis kecilnya melakukan ini, tapi Jaejoong balas mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Mencoba meresapi bagaimana perasaan Eunsun.

"Wae? Hm?" tanyanya lagi. Terasa gerakan menggleng dibahu kanannya.

Aneh. Kening namja cantik ini mengkerut. Tidak biasanya Eunsun bersikap seperti ini. Apa ada sesuatu? Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap wajah fotocopy-annya sendiri. "Ada apa?" sekali lagi sambil menyelipkan sedikit rambut Eunsun kebelakang telinga.

Eunsun menggeleng sebentar lalu membuat beberapa gerakan tangan dan kembali melingkarkan lengannya dileher Jaejoong. Lebih erat seakan tak mau terlepas. Sementara namja cantik itu terenyuhatas apa yang baru ia lihat. Bagai hujan berlian dalam dadanya, ia bahagia sekaligus haru. Ceat-cepat ia balas pelukan itu.

'_Aku... akan memberi kesepatan untukmu melihat dunia.'_

Jaejoong mengucap syukur dalam hati. Kalimat itu bagai mantra dan sekarang dia tidak menyesali tindakan mempertahankan kandungannya dulu hingga bayi perempuan lahir kemdian dia beri nama Kim Eunsun.

Emas didalam kebaikan dan rahmat, artinya.

Senyum merekah dibibir merahnya , mendekap lebih erat lagi sambil terus membatin betapa senangnya ia. "Nado... Nado saranghae..."

.

"_**Nan neo saranghae." (Aku menyayangimu.)**_

.

xXXXx

.

Mr-Mrs. Jung dan Jessica terus melempar pandangan bingung seakan bertanya 'Ada apa?'-'Kenapa?' satu sama lain.

Sejak tadi kerutan dikening yang muncul belum menghilang, malah makin bertambah karena tak mendapat jawaban dari kebingungan mereka. Mrs. Jung menyenggol lengan Jessica yang duduk disebelah kirinya lalu melirik kearah seorang namja yang tampak termenung.

Jessica mengangkat bahu –tak tahu. Dia melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda, tapi sekali lagi dia menoleh kesampingnya. Ish! Namja itu benar-benar! Belakangan ini sering melamun saat makan. Entah itu sarapan atau makan malam.

Terus saja hanya membiarkan makanannya dingin tak tersentuh dan berakhir ditempat sampah. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya itu. Sikapnya berubah tidak seperti biasanya.

Risih melihat Yunho tak kunjung bergerak, akhirnya dia menepuk pipi namja tampan tersebut hingga terkejut kemudian menatapi ketiga orang yang mengelilinginya tengah memandang kearahnya penuh selidik.

Hm! Yunho memperbaiki posisi duduknya lalu menunduk dan mengaduk-aduk makanan dalam piring miliknya.

Mr-Mrs. Jung dan Jessica menghela nafas lelah.

"Ya! Oppa! Wae geruraesseo kenapa kau tidah memakan makananmu, huh?!" sentak Jessica kesal.

Yunho mendongak, "Uh –oh?" menatap makanannya lagi. "Aku... tidak selera." Katanya lalu meletakkan sendok kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Hey! Ya! Jung Yunho!" Jerit Mrs. Jung yang diabaikan pemuda tampan itu. "Hash! Anak itu! Keterlaluan."

"Ada apa dengannya?" Mr. Jung membuka suara.

Mrs. Jung meletakkan sendok miliknya. "Hah...! entahlah... prilakunya seperti brandal membuat pening. Sekarang dia bertingkah layaknya anak baik tapi suka melamun pun salah. Aku pusing. Huh!" keluhnya sambil memijit keningnya. "Jung Jessica, mulai sekarang ikuti Oppa-mu kemanapun dia pergi. Cari tahu apa yang membuatnya berubah begini. Arra?!"

Jessica merengut. "Andwae! Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri. Tidak mau!"

"Ya!" jerit Mrs. Jung kesal. "Apa kau mau nama keluarga kita tercoreng karena Oppa-mu itu tiba-tiba gila?"

Pipi yeoja cantik ini mengembung. Dia pun tak mau. Huh, Oppa-nya itu keterlaluan. Jessica menunduk, menyerah. "Arra~"

.

xXXx

.

Bel tanda jam pelajaran selesai –berganti waktu istirahat- barusaja berdering, membuat murid-murid yang sedang belajar berorak senang. Mereka pun merapikan buku serta alat tulis lalu seera keluar kelas untuk bermain atau pergi kekantin.

Dikelas 1 –tepatnya dimana seonsaengnim paling tampan mengajar- Jung seonsaengnim- ada satu murid yang masih berkutat dengan bbuku pelajarannya. Tak menghiraukan kelas yang hampir kosong, ia tetap mengerjakan tugas dari seonsaengnim.

Yunho yang belum beranjak dari kursinya Cuma memperhatikan dalam diam. Anak itu... kenapa berbeda dengan anak lainnya? Sendirian. Biarpun anak-anak lain tak memusuhi atau mengucilkan karena sikap pendiamnya, ia tetap tak ikut bergabung, aneh. Dan entah dari mana datangnya sesuatu yang membuat Yunho merasa tak nyaman melihat keadaan gadis kecil begini.

Apa mungkin...? Namja tampan ini beranjak dari bangkunya kemudian berjalan menuju meja si murid yang tengah sibuk –tak sadar kalau sang seonsaengnim terlah berdiri didekatnya. Yunho menarik sebuah kursi lalu duduk disebelah Eunsun. Melihat kearah buku yeoja itu.

"Ada yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanyanya setelah memperhatikan agak lama.

Gaadis ini mendongak –tekejut- karena Jung seonsaengnim duduk samping kanannya. Apalagi jaraknya dekat begini, membuat jantungnya bagai diserang ribuan vot listrik- amat kaget.

Namun... yeoja kecil ini bisa dengan cepat mengendalikan dirinya. Ditatapnya buku tulis didepannya lalu mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Tunjukkan."

Telunjuk kecil itu memanjang, menunjuk sebuah soal mengenai perkalian.

Yunho mengambil alih buku tulis Eunsun lalu mulai menuliskan angka-angka diatasnya. "Kau harus mengurutkan seuai angka didepannya dan jumlahkan. Seperti ini. Jadi... hasilnya 20."

Enusun mengangguk paham sembari memperhatikan coretan tangan Jung seonsaengnim. Yah, dia mengerti sekarang.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Yunho. Tak tahu mengapa, dia jadi bersemangat mengajari Eunsun. Senang dan lega sekali.

Yeoja tersebut menggeleng dengan senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya. Hm, belakangan ini dia makin sering tersenyum dengan Jung seonsaengnim. Apa Jung seonsaengnim sudah berubah? Pasti. Dan Eunsun sangat mensyukurinya.

Terima kasih, Tuhan, batinnya.

Bayangan wajah namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong kembali muncul dalam kepalanya kala melihat senyum milik Eunsun. Sama persis. Sempat terpikir oehnya, kenapa mereka sangat mirip? Kenapa Eunsun harus memiliki wajah bahkan senyuman dari Jaejoong? Ah, tapi itu bukan urusannya.

Yunho meletakkan tangan kirinya dipuncak kepala Eunsun lalu mengusap sambil tersenyum kecil. Meski begitu, Eunsun adalah anak Jaejoong, seseorang yang ada dalam hidupnya –walau entah sebagai apa.

Walau sudah sering bermanja-manjaan, dipeluk atau apapun dengan ibunya, Eunsun belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Amat tenang dan seolah ketagihan, ingin disentuh begitu lagi. Merasakan kaasih sayang seorang ayah dalam usapan pelan ini.

Ia pun terpesona melihat wajah Jung seonsaeng dari dekat ternyat sangat tampan. Dengan mata bak musang, hidung yang mancung, serta senyum manis. Seandainya Jung seonsaengnim sebaik ini sejak awal.

.

.

Terenyuh, terpesona –dan entah apalagi kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan batinnya saat ini. Melihat dua wajah yang sangat mirip tengah berbagi senyum hangat. Senyuman yang menyiratkan rasa sayang yang mampu membuat siapapun iri, yah, termasuk Yunho.

Tak hanya iri, hatinya terus bergolak dihantui masa lalu dan kenyataan akhir-akhir ini. Dia sungguh ingin mendekatkan diri dengan mereka... Tapi... Kesalahan atau perbuatannya dulu tak mungkin terhapus meski telah berlalu.

Namanya luka hati, pasti meninggalkan bekas.

Kim Jaejoong. Kim Eunsun. Kenapa kalian muncul mengganggu hidupku? Kehadiran kalian bagai racun mematikan yang siap menghilankan nyawaku. Masa lalu yang telah terkubur didasar kembali kepermukaan –ditempat paling atas. Sampai tidurku tak tenang. Apa ini karma?

Sontak mata Yunho membulat ketika pertanyaan tadi terbersit diotaknya. Karma... Makanya hatinya tak pernah tenang setelah melihat namja berparas cantik digerbang sekolah saat tengah menjemput seorang murid.

Karma... Mungkin benar, karma.

.

xXXXx

.

"Grrr!" erang Yunho sembari bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan mengucek rambutnya. Dia tampak sangat frustasi.

"Gah! Kenapa tidak bisa hilang? Kenapa harus terus muncul dalam kepalaku! Tak seharusnya aku memikirkan mereka. Bukan urusanku!" kesalnya pada diri sendiri.

Menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang. Semakin lama, bayangan itu semakin jelas. Terus mengembalikannya kejaman 9 tahun yang lalu. Melihat bagaimana dulu perangainya yang ternyata sangat 'mengerikan'.

Pantas ayahnya mengambil sikap begitu. Memang prilakukanya dibawah standar manusia baik. Tak hanya tindakan, dari perkataan pun ia amat keterlaluan.

Hah... Yunho baru merasakan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar. Menganggu pikiran dari hati nurani.

Lagi –entah yang keberapa kalinya- namja ini menggeram sembari menjambak rambutnya. Ia berteriak layaknya orang kesetanan. Ngeri. Nafas Yunho memburu. Kenapa harus Jaejoong?

Kenapa pria berwajah cantik itu yang ia 'sentuh'? kenapa pula ada istilah 'Male Pregnant' didunia ini? Lalu... Apa bayi itu telah dilahirkan atau...?

Yunho tak berani berpikir jauh lagi. Tapi yeoja kecil bernama Kim Eunsun...?

Hah... dihembuskan nafas kasar. Tiap malam Yunho tak akan bisa tidur. Pikirannya terus melayang-layang, memikirkan hal yang sama –yang tak kunjung terselesaikan. Menjadi beban. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan jadi gila karen hal ini. Hhh... kenapa jadi begini?

"Kim..." gumamnya dengan pandangan lurus kelangit-langit kamar sambil membayangkan wajah namja cantik tadi.

.

Kening Jessica berkerut. Tingkah kakaknya benar-benar seperti orang gila. Berbicara dan menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri. Ah, aneh. Dia pun ikut stress melihatnya.

Huh~! Jessica menutup pintu kamar Yunho yang dia buka sedikit guna mengintip –ingin tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan kakaknya itu. Dia menghela nafas sebentar.

Um... tadi dia sempat mendengar kakaknya menyebut Kim. Kim... adalah marga. Kim... siapa? Siapa orang yang dimaksud Yunho?

Gahh! Tidak tahu. Karena namja itu, dia jadi pusing. Jessica menggerutu kemudian pergi dari depan kamar Jung Yunho

.

xXXXx

xXXXx

xXXXx

.

"Hm... hm... hm..." selesai menyenandungkan sebuah lagu, Jaejoong meletakkan selimut yeoja kecl yang telah terlelap. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah damai anaknya.

Sebelum beranjak dari ranjang kecil itu, disempatkannya untuk mengecup kening Eunsun. Dia pun lelah. Tubuhnya terasa remuk akibat pekerjaan yang padat. Beginilah menjadi ibu rumah tangga merangkup tulang punggung keluarga.

Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya. Melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin. Kantung matanya membesar, kulit wajahnya mulai mengendur, tampak lelah dan kusam. Inilah Kim Jaejoong sekarang.

Bila diingat sejak Eunsun lahir, dia tak pernah lagi mengurus dirinya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya Cuma membesarkan bayi mungil itu dan melanjutkan hidup. Yah... diumurnya yang baru mencapai 28 tahun, namun dia terlihat seperti orang berumur 40 tahun. Bahkan orang berumur 40 tahun masih lebih segar. Hahh... mungkin dia jarang refreshing.

Jaejoong membersihkan wajahnya dari sisa air kemudian melangkah kekamarnya. Tak ada pekerjaan yang ia bawa pulang, jadi bisa tidur lebih awal. Setelah membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, pikirannya kembali pada buah hatinya –Eunsun. Bayi yang lahir dari perutnya.

Perlahan tangan Jaejoong menyentuh permukaan perut rata miliknya. Sungguh tak disangka, yeoja kecil berumur 8 tahun itu dulu didalam sini. Sebuah keajaiban.

Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. Walau amat susah, tetap ia berhasil membesarkan bayinya hingga kini. Jaeoong sangat bersyukur. Memikirkan mengenai Eunsun... pasti tak lepas dari orang yang membuat anak itu.

Seketika senyum manis tadi lenyap. Berganti raut datar, menyiratkan kesakitan dalam. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya agar tak terbayang orang yang sudah sangat tega itu.

Diliriknya sebuah kertas diatas meja disudut kamarnya. Baiklah, besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang. Selamat tidur.

.

xXXXx

.

Yunho memandang bingung kesekelilingnya. Kenapa ramai sekali? Para orang tua murid tampak berkeliaran di area sekolah. Tak mungkin Cuma mengantarkan anaknya. Aneh, pikirnya. Atau ada sesuatu? Semacam acara –entah apa namanya?- Bisa saja.

Entahlah. Dia tak tahu. Tidak ada yang memberi tahunya. Yunho menggidikkan bahu, masa bodoh. Namja tampan ini terus berjalan dikoridor menuju kelas yang harus dia ajar muridnya. Meski keadaan sekolah ramai begini, tapi tak ada pengumuman apapun, berati proses belajar-mengajar tetap berlangsung.

Huh... ada apa pula orang tua murid sampai masuk kearea sekolah? Menganggu pemandangan saja, gerutunya dalam hati. Tapi setelah menggerutu, langkah ogah-ogahannya terhenti.

Seperti ada palu yang memukul-mukul dadanya. Nafasnya seolah akan habis dan waktu seolah berhenti bergerak. Didepannya berdiri sosok cantik yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya. Berdiri persis dihadapannya –mungkin berjarak lima kaki.

Yunho... entah. Otaknya tiba-tiba beku. Dia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa, hanya berdiri dengan wajah terkejut. Terlalu kaget.

Sementara sosok cantik –Kim Jaejoong juga menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dan melihat lagi wajah yang susah payah dilupakan itu secara langsung. Padahal... baru smalam ia tak sengaja teringat pra itu, tapi sekarang namja yang ia tahu bermarga Jung ada didepannya. Memandang kearahnya.

Rasa sakit yang ia kira telah sembuh, kini makin terasa pedih. Bagai tercampur alkohol dan garam, seperti luka baru. Bukan tak sanggup, tapi ia memang ingin lagi bertemu dengan Yunho.

Sudah bertekad sejak memutuskan untuk menjaga kandungannya. Kenapa? Kenapa harus bertemu? Raut mukanya yang tampak menyimpan dendam ia palingkan. Jaejoong tak berniat melakukan apapun. Namja cantik ini membalikkan badan, bersiap pergi.

"Jaejoong-ah..."

Deg!

Biarpun sulit, tapi ternyata bisa keluar juga. Yunho besyukur karena mulutnya masih bergerak meski otaknya terasa tak bekerja.

Jaejoong hanya diam. Mendengar namanya disebut lembut membuat hatinya bergetar. Tidak! Mungkin efek sakit hatinya yang makin bertambah. Ia tak mau melihat Jung Yunho.

"Jae..." ucap Yunho lagi. Entah bagaimana keadaan ruang hatinya. Semuanya bercampur. Entah apa yang lebih mendominasi. Ia Cuma tak ingin Jaejoong langsng pergi. Walau tak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan bagaimana, Yunho ingin namja cantik itu tetap disini.

Yunho memanjangkan tangannya, mencoba meraih tangan Jaejoong agar si namja cantik mau memutar tubuhnya. Tapi ketika ia baru berhasil mengenai ujung kemeja krem Jaejoong, tangannya langsung ditepis.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" ujar Jaejoong dingin dan menusuk. Dia berbalik dan menatap tajam Yunho. Tatapan benci.

Terhenyak. Begini... Rupanya begini perasaan atak enak bila menghadapi orang yang tak mu berurusan dengan kita. Yunho tersenyum miris dalam hati. Yeah, tentu saja Jaejoong akan membencinya. Perbuatan serta kata-kata yang ia lontarkan dulu sangat tak termaafkan. Tapi apa daya, bila kebencian yang ia rasakan dari si namja cantik melebihi besarnya tembok berlin.

_-Set-_

Jaejoong sedikit terkesiap melihat tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis kecil dihadapan Yunho sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Sun-ie..."

"Eunsun?"

Mereka berucap serempak.

Dari pandangan itu Jaejoong mengerti kalau gadis cilik tersebut tak senang dengannya. Mungkin tadi Eunsun melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi... kenapa Eunsun seolah membela Yunho?

"Sun-ie... Kajja." Ajak namja cantik ini sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Hatinya berontak melihat anaknya berdekatan dengan Yunho.

Tapi gelengan kepala yang dilihat Jaejoong. Eunsun menolak? Membantah? Ia mengerutkan kening melihat reaksi gadis kecil itu. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Eunsun malah lebih membela Yunho? Apa...? Tidak!

Melihat yeoja kecilnya mulai memberontak, Jaejoong menjadi geram. "Eunsun-ie!" katanya agak keras.

Eunsun menggeleng lagi, tetap menolak. Masih menunjukkan ketidaksukaan pada Jaejoong. Bukan membela, tapi maksud gadis ini... Ia tak suka melihat Jaejoong langsung bersikap ketus pada wali kelasnya. Padahal ibunya selalu mengajari hal baik. Eunsung mengembungkan pipi, teguh dengan pemahamannya.

Amarah Jaejoong terpancing. "Kim Eunsun!"

Begitu lantang dan kuat.

Tubuh kecil itu seketika menegang, wajah memucat dan nafasnya hampir hilang.

Doe eyes Jaejoong membelalak. Yunho yang sedari tadi dim memandang Eunsun yang berdiri didepannya. Ia pun ikut membulatkan mata bak musangnya kala melihat kondisi gadis itu.

"E-Eunsun..." ucap namja cantik ini terbata sambil mendekap tubuh anaknya yang mulai kejang. Dibelainya rambut Eunsun. "Sun-ie... Mianhae. Mianhatta. Eunsun-ie."

Mendapati kejang-kejang Eunsun kian kuat, membuat Jaejoong panik. Iapun segera menggendong tubuh itu dan menatap Yunho. "Dimana ruang kesehatan?"

Yunho diam menatap Jaejoong –kaget, heran, bingung bercampur.

"EODIE?!"

"O-oh... disana." Jawab Yunho akhirnya.

...

...

...

TBC~

...

...

...

a/n : Pertama-tama, gomapta buat nae hyungie... Jeongmal gomawo~ #peyuk

karena udah mau ngetikin ff ini... Makasih banget ya, hyung... ^^

Buat yang udah baca, ninggalin review dan fav/fol aq juga ngucapin makasih banyak...

Aq nggak sempat balas karena yah memang nggak ada waktu... tapi semua review yang masuk tetap kubaca~

Mohon pengertiannya ya~ /bow/

Sekali lagi q ucapin terima kasih banyak ^^

Masih bersediakah ninggalin review?

Salam Yjs :)


End file.
